The Book
by xXMysticCandyXx
Summary: This is a story written by Candy about a mysterious book. Read to find out :D Oh and by the way R&R pleaseeee! It would help a lot. -Mystic I bet Mystic is so happy because I made Rena and Raven a couple . -Candy


He had warned her about the book. Now it was too late. Way too late. Rena carefully opened the hardcover lavender book, one without a title. The book looked fine to her. The librarian probably had something wrong with his head. His ramblings about the dangers and such.

She looked at the book. She felt a sudden chill down her spine. Something was not right. Something indeed.

"Wow, my name is in this story!" Rena said in joy.

Rena was a witch who loved Prince Raven. Not a wicked witch, but one that does magic for good. However, Prince Raven didn't know about her love for him. He loved a young lady named Eve. Rena knew something Prince Raven didn't know. She didn't want him to marry Eve because she knew Eve was a dark witch. Eve wanted to add the soul of the prince to her collection. Rena wasn't strong enough to defeat Eve; she was only able to buy some time. During Eve and Prince Raven's wedding, instead of giving them her congratulations, she placed a curse on Prince Raven. She gave herself an image of the villain in the eyes of the prince by turned him into an immortal plant and she sealed him in a story of his own. And to this very day, the prince still seeks revenge against the witch, Rena.

"I LOVE THIS BOOK! It's so good. But it's so sad. I feel bad for Prince Raven. He never got to marry his true love. Still, I'm glad they didn't get married because Eve was an evil dark witch. Maybe I should read it again. I really love the twisted plot," Rena thought in her head.

As Rena was rereading the book, her eyelids got heavier and heavier, until she could barely see. Rena fell into a deep sleep, sleeping like a log. Suddenly, a green vine-like plant started growing out of the roots of the book's pages. It slowly crept around and grew larger. The mysterious plant started to wrap itself around the sleeping Rena, like the tentacles of an octopus.

Rena snapped awake. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"So, I see you have woke up. Haven't you?" the plant said in a low voice.

"What or who are you?" Rena said with a puny voice.

"I am Prince Raven, the 2nd prince to the throne of Elsword," the plant replied with confidence.

_Prince Raven? He has the same name of the prince in the story. Coincidence? Why is he here? Why did he tie me up? What did I ever do to him_? Rena thought.

"What do you want with me?" Rena's voice trembled.

"Revenge. What do you think?"

"What revenge?" Rena said with confusion.

"Revenge against you!" the vine angrily said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Rena questioned.

"Everything! You stole everything! Ihateyou! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!"

The plant squeezed Rena even tighter.

"I...can't...breathe..."

"I don't care," he said with hatred. "I will kill you for what you did to me 7000 years ago."

What was he talking about? 7000 years ago? Impossible. This plant who calls himself some prince of some place I never heard of is a weirdo. How could I have been alive 7000 years ago? I'm only 13. 13! Not 7013! This plant was insane. What is this world coming to?

"7000...years...ago? I...wasn't...even...alive!"

"I guess I should give Rena back her memories," Mr. Ran said to himself. "She finally opened the door to her past. My dear Rena can finally solve the problem from 7000 years ago. I guess the time has come."

Suddenly, a purple flash of light appeared on Rena's forehead. The prince suddenly reverted back to his original self. The purple light blinded the prince and he was thrown back to the other side of the room. In a blink of an second, Rena saw millions of photos of her past flash by. She was Rena and the Rena in the book was her.

"I can't be. I'm Rena, a witch? And I sealed you in this book?" Rena said in a frightened tone.

Boom! A girl with a head of silky long sliver hair and a pair of beautiful golden eyes came out of the smoke.

"I see you have changed back Prince Raven. Still as handsome as ever." the mysterious beauty said. She giggled, looking at the prince.

"Eve, aren't you dead? It's been 7000 years," Prince Raven asked.

"7000 years is nothing to me," Eve replied. "I'm a dark witch, after all. 7000 years is like a year. It's nothing to us"

Eve grinned at Raven and started walking towards him. Eve slowly leaned against Prince Raven and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing!?" Rena shouted. "He's mine!"

She pushed Eve away from Raven. Rena was boiling with anger. Without realizing it, she pulled out a wand from nowhere and turned it into a sword.

"Prince Raven, I want you to kill Eve. She is not who you think she is. Her heart is filled with hate and darkness," Rena told Raven.

"You're 're the only I should kill. You placed a curse on me and sealed me in a book! A book! Do you hear? A BOOK! Ihatebooks!" Raven snapped.

"Chill. You really need to take a chill pill. It's only a book," Rena said, like everything was normal.

"WHAT?! YOU CURSED ME AND SEALED ME IN A BOOK! That's not nothing! Are you crazy?" Raven exploded.

"Sorry, Raven. I really didn't think it was a big deal compared to what Eve was going to do to you. Only you can kill her. You have to. She'll take your soul," Rena pouted.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot when I was watching your lovey-dovey fight," Eve interrupted. "My dearest Raven. Give me your soul!"

Eve suddenly charged toward Raven with a three-foot long blade. Just in the nick of time, Rena was able to push Prince Raven away, who avoided the attack. Instead, Rena got hit.

"Rena, are you okay?! Rena, why are you sacrificing so much for me?" Raven asked sadly.

"Why? You know the answer. It is the same one in the book. I love you. I loved you for 7000 years," Rena replied as her tears rolled down. "I don't think I can wait any longer. Kill her. Please, Raven."

Rena's words moved Prince Raven and, without realizing, he started to cry. He placed Rena on the bed and took her sword.

"So you're going to kill me? Can you? Don't you love me?" Eve said with a evil grin.

"Rena is the one I love and I need to protect her. You're the one I need eliminate!" Raven

shouted with anger.

The blade of the sword turned bright fire red, and he stabbed Eve in the heart. Her crimson red blood spilled everywhere. Prince Raven was covered with her blood from head to toe.

"Rena, are you alright?" Raven softly.

"Ra...ven...I...lo...ve...you," Rena said with her last breath.

Mr. Ran walked in slowly.

"I've been watching guys for awhile. You're pretty brave, Prince Raven of Elsword," Mr. Ran smiled.

"Can you help Rena?! I love her!" Raven said desperately.

"I'm not sure. I might or might not be able to help her," he replied calmly.

"Please try!"

Mr. Ran mumbled to himself in a language Raven didn't understand. Suddenly, Rena woke up from her death.

"Rena!" Raven joyfully said.

Rena and Raven embraced each other.

"Uhmm...I'm still here," Mr. Ran said awkwardly. "Oh, whatever. They're too busy."

_Those two are so stupid they think they can kill my just like that..oh well. They look so cute together. I can't break up a couple, can I? _Eve's wound suddenly healed by themself. From her back sprouted a pair of beautiful pure whiTe wings.

"Congratulations for passing your trail. When you wake up, you will only think of this as nothing but a dream" Eve smiled at Mr. Ran.

"Raven, honey last night I had this weird dream about me, you, and a girl named Eve."

"Sweetie, I also had dream like that. Weird right?"

"It's time for you to go to work, honey."

"Oh yeah, bye sweetie. I'll be home with some flowers for our anniversary."

"Bye."


End file.
